Freak at Beacon
by Stack96
Summary: So what happens when the military kills your family, Scientist infect you with a virus that mutates you and makes you a living weapon of mass destruction, and you get accepted into Beacon not even and hour after you get to Vale? That's my story. Come and see it.
1. Introductions

**Okay. Third story that i'm gonna be writing. I was playing Prototype 2 when I wanted to write this so bare with me. OK! Profile time!**

**Name: Jordan Stack**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6"0'**

**Appearance: Outfit of James Heller from Prototype 2 (I'm Lazy deal with it.)**

**Weapon: Himself.**

**Explanation for weapon: Uses Biomass from living organisms to heal himself, morph, or cause any amount of mayhem. Clothing is also made of Biomass.**

**Backstory: Military killed my family and took me when I was only 15. A scientist by the name of Alex Mercer injected me with a virus called Blacklight that transformed me into a living weapon of mass destruction. Escaped the lab and killed the team that killed his family and Alex Mercer and destroyed all research on the Blacklight Program. Now running and trying to live a normal life.**

**Now that that's done. Play both Prototype and Prototype 2 because they are Amazing. HAHAHA. alright to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

I step off the ship and look around. Vale was pretty big and I saw many high areas that I could get to. It was pretty late at night and not many people were out. I walk into an alley and transform back into my normal self. _Damn it feels good to be in my own body after all that time,_ I thought to myself. I walk out of the alley dressed in a black leather jacket with red trimmings and a red dragon on the back surrounded by red flames and a plain black shirt underneath. I also wore Dark almost black jeans, Black combat boots, and Black fingerless gloves with red trimmings. I walk out of the alley and down the street. I walk a good distance before noticing that I'm being followed. I walk faster and so do the people following me. _Man these guys don't give up do they?_ I turn down a dark alley and lean against the wall. soon a group of 4 thugs come into the alley.

"Alright buddy hand over everything you've got and maybe we'll let you live." Said the one in front.

"How about you leave and I don't kill you. I would rather not but the decision is yours." I reply calmly. The first guy smirks and nods at me. Two of the thugs run at me and I grab both of them by the throat. I look at them and an evil grin crosses my face. I toss both the guys at their buddies softly. Which basically means knocking the others down without killing or maiming anyone. When they look back at me my right arm from the elbow down turns into a huge double sided blade with tendrils connecting it to my arm. My eyes are a blood red and I see one of the poor bastards piss himself. "Run." I say calmly and all of them sprint out of the alley like a bat out of hell. I sigh and transform my arm back to normal and turn my eyes back to the deep brown that they were. I walk out of the alley and hear an alarm coming from what looked like a bank. I see a bunch of guys hop in a car and I walk to the middle of the road. The idiots floor it straight at me and I get ready. Right before the car hits me I jump into the air while punching the hood of the car at around 25% power. I land and turn around to see the car slowly come to a stop. I see the driver stomping on the gas and nothing happening. He looks back and the look on his face was priceless. I was holding the engine of the car in my hand and smiling. The cops showed up soon after and arrested the hoodlums and gave me their thanks.

After everything was said and done a man with grey hair, Black suit, and green scarf walk up to me with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"That was very impressive young man." he said.

I wave it off. "It's nothing. I've handled worse than that." I say.

"Still I would like to give you an offer after what I saw."

I raised my brow. "What kind of offer?"

"I would like you to attend my school Beacon academy."

I was shocked at what he said. "Just like that?" I say in disbelief.

"Of course." _There it is. _"You will have to go through Initiation like everyone else."

I sigh. "Not like I have anything better to do. Fine. Lets go." He smiles and starts to walk while I follow.

* * *

We make it to Beacon and I see how big the campus really is. I mean seriously It's HUGE! We walk through the halls and reach his office. He sits down at his desk and I sit across from him. A woman (Goodwitch. Yeah I know I'm lazy. Sue me.) and hands us both a cup of coffee. I go to take a sip when Ozpin speaks.

"I know you are the test subject of the top secret Blacklight program." I do a spit take and cough and nearly spill my coffee all over.

"Oh god. Don't open up with something like that. I almost died there." I say. "Alright so you know my little secret. What are you going to do? Turn me over to them? Oh or kill me?"

He stares at me with an even look. "Neither. I'm still going to allow you to enter my school."

"You know if people see what I do they will flip right?" He nods. "Okay well at least we are on the same page there." I go to take another sip of coffee when he says another thing.

"Depending on how you do at the initiation tomorrow will determine what team you are placed on." I do another spit take and have another coughing fit.

"Would you stop that?!" I say as I try to start to breath again. "At least say these things before or after I'm drinking my coffee. And what do you mean Team?"

"Everyone at beacon is put on a team whether they like it or not. It's how the school works."

We stare at each other for a while, then I sigh. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Fine but if someone goes missing for more than a week don't look for them. You won't find them."

Ozpin nods. "Good now if you'll follow me I'll show you where you'll stay for the night." We both get up and I follow him yet again.

* * *

We stop at a door with a name plate that says RWBY with the names of the members below it. Ozpin knocks and a girl with black hair with red tips opens up.

"Hello professor." she said.

"Hello Ruby. I'm here to drop off Mr. Stack here. He will be spending the night with you and your team until his initiation tomorrow."

"I see. Well come on in." she said cheerfully.

"Unfortunately i have to be going but do explain what's happening to your teammates." said Ozpin.

"Oh. Alright. Bye professor." said the girl as we both walk into the room. As soon as we walk in, everything goes dead quiet. Three pairs of eyes all look at me and I sit there with a nervous smile on my face. Thankfully Ruby spoke up. "Hey guys this is… uh…"

_Shit she tries to bail me out now I have to bail her out._ "My name's Jordan. Jordan Stack." I say and the one in white just glares at me.

"And what are you doing here Jordan?" she says in an unfriendly tone.

I smirk. "Besides just getting here, to Vale, and being accepted into this academy in less than an hour. Not much."

Everyone, except Blake, had a look of disbelief on there face. "You mean to say you just got to Vale TODAY and he just accepted you like that?!" Said the one in white again but this time very agitated.

I shrug. "Yeah that about sums it up."

Before she can say anything else Ruby spoke up. "Anyways… He's going to be sleeping here tonight since he has initiation tomorrow. Ozpin's orders."

"Well he isn't sleeping in my bed." said Weiss.

I laugh and everyone stares at me again. "Who said I was gonna sleep? I never sleep not since I was 15."

"You haven't slept since you were 15?!" they all yell.

"Yup!"

"Aren't you even the least bit tired?" asked one in a black Yukata.

"Well yeah but everytime I sleep I just wake up due to a nightmare. So now I just never sleep. Now you guys should get some sleep. I'm going on a very, VERY, long walk." I say as I open the window.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby. I step up on the ledge and jump out. I hear gasps and running from the window I jumped out of as I land on my feet. I look at the window and see all 4 of the girls staring at me. I do a little salute with two of my fingers and start to walk.

* * *

**Well there we go. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Initiation and Team

**Can't sleep. It's nearly 7 in the morning and I can't fucking sleep. Being nocturnal has it's uses but it sucks when the sun's in your eyes when you want to sleep. Anyways to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Initiation and Team

The next day I show up at the cliffs and see team RWBY standing there with Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"What are they doing here?" I say curiously.

"They will be watching your back in case something bad happens to you out there." says Ozpin.

I tug him aside and out of reach for everyone to hear. At least I thought I did. "I can't go all out if they're watching. Whenever people see what I am they flip shit and run or try to kill me."

"They are a non-judgemental team. They won't care what you are. Just do what you know how to do." he says.

I sit there glaring at him. "Fine but if one of them attacks me I will not hesitate to kill. I have had so many people try to kill me and I'm sick and tired of it." Ozpin nods and we returned to the group.

Goodwitch went through what I had to do and told me to step on the platform.

"Say. Why is there a platform here anyways?" I see team RWBY back up. Then it hits me. I look back to Ozpin as the clicking starts. "You cheeky dick waffle." I get flung through the air towards the forest as Ozpin just sips his coffee.

"Did he just call you a 'cheeky dick waffle'?" says Yang laughing at what I said.

* * *

I fall through the air and decide to kill anything as I land. Tendrils wrap around my fists and create huge hammer-like hands and launch myself towards the ground. When I hit the ground, Spikes come up from the ground and pierce through an unlucky Ursa. I morph my hands back to normal and dust myself off.

"That could have gone better." I say as I start to walk north toward the temple.

I walked for nearly and hour and nothing attacked me. I stop and sigh loudly.

"Damn it. WHY IS THERE NOTHING TO FUCKING KILL!?" Just then I hear a bush rustle and look toward it. I ignore it thinking it was just a rabbit or a squirrel. I turn back to the direction of the temple and start sprinting as fast as I can.

* * *

In a matter of a minute I reach the temple and see chess pieces. _Must be the relics… Man is he on a budget or something._ I walk up to the black king piece and pick it up. Once I turn around I hear a loud screech. I look to where it came from and see a deathstalker and a nevermore along with a pack of beowolves.

I raise my hands above my head in disbelief. "Where were you?! I was itching to fight something!" One of the Beowolves rush me and I grab it by the throat. I shake my head in disappointment. "You should have rushed me as a group. Now I can just do THIS!" I jab my hand into the beowolf and toss him at the others. As soon as the beowolf touched one of his buddies, Tendrils come out of him and grab the rest of the beowolves along with some trees and rocks. The tendrils retract and bring everything back to the original beowolf killing all the ones that were grabbed by the tendrils."Now all that's left is-" I got interrupted when the stinger of the deathstalker goes through my chest. I look down and back up at the deathstalker in disbelief. "Really?! While I'm talking to myself?!" I grab the stinger and pull it out. I broke off the stinger part and tossed it aside. I morph my hands into the hammerfists and Slam them onto the ground in front of me. Spikes erupt from the ground and pierce through the deathstalker wounding it severely. I proceed to jump above it and slam both my fists into its head. Tendrils wrap around the body and I absorb it while my body healed itself. The nevermore knows it won't win and tries to run. "No you don't!" My right arm morphs into a whipfist (look it up because it's hard to describe.). I launch my arm at the nevermore and grab it, yanking it back to me. I slam it into the ground while jumping in the air and whipping the blade downwards, slicing the nevermore in half and absorbing it.

* * *

**RWBY's POV**

"What the hell?! He isn't human?!" says a shocked Weiss.

"How did his arms do that?" asked Ruby.

"Who cares?! We have to kill him before he tries to kill us?!" says Weiss.

"What?! Why? Because he's different? I mean we don't even know why he's able to do that. Why don't we see what he has to say before we jump to conclusions?" says Blake.

Weiss shakes her head but agrees to it. "Fine. But if I don't like the answer I'm going to kill him."

Yang just stares at me with her mouth gaping.

"Yang? You okay?" asked Blake.

"That… Is… Awesome!" says Yang. Blake just shakes her head and walks out into the clearing.

* * *

**My POV**

I see Blake walk out into the opening and I sigh with a sad face. "Let me guess at least one of you wants to kill me because of what you saw?" Blake nods and I sigh again. "I'll meet you guys back at the cliff." I sprint back to the cliff as fast as I can and stop as soon as I enter the clearing. I look at the cliff and see there's no way back up and a bridge that would have lead me back up destroyed. Team RWBY comes out of the treeline and I see the one in White smirk.

"Need help getting back up?" She said snidely. I shake my head and turn around. I back up to where they are and sprint at the neverending abyss. At the edge I jump as High as I can (Which was about ¾ the way up) and wall run the rest of the way up and just to show off I do a frontflip at the top and land before Ozpin.

"Do you have the relic?" he asks. I take out the Black King piece and toss it to him. He catches it with ease and smiles. "That wasn't so bad now was it? Now about your team. I have decided to put you on their team." Ozpin says pointing to team RWBY.

"NO! One of them already wants to kill me after what they saw." I say.

"To bad. You're on their team." I was about to argue when team RWBY walks up. "Ah team RWBY. I have some news for you. Mr. Stack here will be joining your team. There were mixed reactions amongst the team. The white one was in disbelief, The Yellow one smiled, The black one was indifferent, and Ruby could barely contain her excitement. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." Ozpin walks away along with Goodwitch.

* * *

Back in the dorm room Weiss kept complaining. "I can't believe this?! Why do we have to be stuck with a freak like you?!"

"Hey!" I shouted. "I didn't ask to be like this thank you."

"Oh sure and we're suppose to take your word for it?"

I stand up and tower over her. "You don't know the first thing about me. So why don't you take your snide comments and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-"

"OKAY! I think we should all just calm down. Okay?" Says Blake. I give Weiss a dirty look and sit back in the corner of the room on Blake and Yang's side. I hear Ruby sigh in relief. "Now Jordan. You say you didn't want to be like this so why don't you tell us your story."

I sigh and hang my head. "You might want to sit down for this." Weiss and Ruby sit on Weiss's bed while Yang and Blake sit on Blake's bed. "When I was 15 the military broke into me and my family's house. They killed my parents, Sister, and my dogs. They then took me to a top secret facility and handed me over to some scientists. The main scientist was a man named Alex Mercer. He was creating a virus called Blacklight and needed test subjects. So far everyone died when introduced to the virus, But when they injected me with it I bonded with it. I was turned into a weapon that they wanted to control. They made me kill the other infected subjects and absorb them. I gained their memories of when they were human and with the 'special' infected I gained the powers that you saw me use along with others. They poked and pricked at me with needles, Cut me open, Hell even flat out shot me and tried to burn me alive. I escaped by doing the unthinkable. I killed one of the guards that came to get me and morphed into him. I became that soldier and walked out of the base without anyone noticing. I was in that facility for two Years and the only thing I wanted when I was out was Revenge. So I hunted down the strike team that killed my family and killed them along with all the scientist that were working on the project so no one would have to go through what I went through. I also burned all their research material so it can't be replicated. After everything was said and done I came here to escape the military and everyone in Atlas. So I can start a new life."

Everyone was speechless. Hearing what I went through really did a number on them. It also did a number on me. I brought back memories that I didn't want to see. Me and my family. Together. Happy. I get up and walk out of the room while trying to hide the tears in my eyes. _Never again._ I thought to myself. _Never again will I ever be happy_. I see a room full of instruments and decide to go there.

* * *

**RWBY's POV**

"Wow. Didn't think anyone could have it that bad." says Yang.

"And you wanted to kill him." says Blake to Weiss.

"How was I suppose to know… That!" she said waving her hands. Blake looks over to Ruby and see's she's crying.

"You okay Rubes?"

"It's just so sad." She said as she cried. Blake goes over to Ruby and holds her. Yang gets up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Blake cocking an eyebrow.

"To go see if I can find Jordan. He's probably hurting even more than we are." Says Yang as she leaves to go find me.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I ran through the halls looking for Jordan everywhere but I couldn't find him. I then heard a guitar being played and decided to follow the sound. I come to an empty room and see Jordan sitting there with a guitar.

"**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**wake me up when September ends**

**like my father's come to pass**

**seven years has gone so fast**

**wake me up when September ends**

**here comes the rain again**

**falling from the stars**

**drenched in my pain again**

**becoming who we are**

**as my memory rests**

**but never forgets what I lost**

**wake me up when September ends**

**summer has come and passed**

**the innocent can never last**

**wake me up when September ends**

**ring out the bells again**

**like we did when spring began**

**wake me up when September ends**

**here comes the rain again**

**falling from the stars**

**drenched in my pain again**

**becoming who we are**

**as my memory rests**

**but never forgets what I lost**

**wake me up when September ends**

**(SOLO)**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**wake me up when September ends**

**like my father's come to pass**

**twenty years has gone so fast**

**wake me up when September ends**

**wake me up when September ends**

**wake me up when September ends"**

He sits there after the song and cries. He cries and cries and I can only feel sorry for him. He's lost everything and was tortured for two years. No one should live through the pain and suffering that he has. I take a step forward and he looks up at me. He puts down the guitar and starts to come toward me. He gets to me and tries to leave but I stop him. "Jordan."

"Just leave me alone." He said as he squeezed past me.

I grab his arm and hold him there. "Jordan. You don't have to deal with this alone. You aren't alone anymore."

"And why should I care. I'll never know happiness for the rest of my life. My family is gone. My humanity is gone. All I am is a freak at a school that kills monsters."

"Your point being?" He looks at me after I said that. "Happiness is something you create. Your humanity is still there. And you may not have a family but you have friends who care for you." I pull him towards me and embrace him in a hug. "You don't have to be alone. Not anymore." After hearing that he breaks down and starts to cry. I hold him close whispering soothing things into his ear. Trying to calm him down.

* * *

After a couple minutes we head back to the room. Everyone was asleep so I slipped into my bed while Jordan just sat in the corner. "Jordan." I whisper to him. He looks up to me and I motion for him to come over. He gets up and silently walks over to the bed.

"What Yang?" I open the covers up and he just raised a brow.

"Well? Come on." I say.

"Yang. Like I said before. I don't sleep. Nightmares always keep me up."

"Well I have a way to fix that. Now come on." He surrenders and hops up into the bed. I wrap my arms around him and flare some of my aura. His eyes start to close but he fights the urge. "Shhhh. Just go to sleep." His eyes finally close and he lays there finally asleep. I look at him and think to myself. _You aren't alone anymore Jordan. You never will be again._ I close my eyes and follow suit. Falling into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Chapter two complete. Hope you guys liked it. I focused more on Yang and Me for this chapter just to start to ease into things. Well see you next time. Stack out.**


	3. A Trip To Vale

**Third chapter. Let's get IT ON!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A trip to Vale

I wake up and notice I'm laying down. _Did I actually fall asleep and not have a nightmare? What ever Yang did worked._ I try to sit up but can't as something is stopping me. I look up and notice Yang's face a mere inch away from me. I get a blush on my face and notice her stir a little. He eyes slowly open and she notices our position. She gets a deep blush on her face and we hear someone clear their throat behind me. I pretend I go back to sleep but it doesn't work.

"We know you're awake Jordan." said Blake from behind me. I don't move a muscle and I feel Blake yank me down from the top bunk. I land on my back and stare up at Blake, and Weiss Smiling like they found out something I didn't know.

"Was that really necessary?" I say looking at Blake.

"Don't know? Was it necessary to sleep with Yang?" she replies.

"Hey that was her Idea. Not mine." Then I think and shrug. "But it did help. No nightmares." I stand up and Yang hops of the bunk. I rub the back of my neck where I landed.

"So how was it?" asks Blake with a grin visible on her face.

"How was wha-" I stop and think about what she said. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" I said sternly causing her to flinch at my tone.

"Then why were you in her bed?" says Weiss brushing away my tone.

Before I can answer Yang speaks up. "I wanted to try something I use to do with Ruby whenever she had nightmares." Ruby understood right away and explained what Yang did. Everyone understood after the explanation and Blake looks to me.

"So how you feeling?"

"Better but still dying on the inside. Nothing I can do about that though." I say. Everyone except Yang looked at me confused. "Bad and Painful memories stay with me. Can't escape everything." Ruby and Blake got a sad look on their face. Ruby comes up and hugs me.

Yang claps her hands together getting our attention. "I have an Idea. Why don't we go to Vale. It's saturday so we can hang there all day. Besides-" Yang looks at me. "If what Jordan said is true. He doesn't have any spare clothes."

"Don't need it." I say and everyone stares at me with raised eyebrows. "The clothes I have on now aren't clothes at all. It's Biomass."

"What's Biomass?" asks Ruby and I pinch her arm. "OW!"

"That's Biomass. Flesh of a living organism."

"Wait. So the clothes you have on right now is actually…" says Weiss says not wanting to finish it.

"Living flesh of humans and infected along with some grimm." I finish.

"EEWWW!" says Ruby. "Wait. But it feels like cloth."

"True. It is cloth but even cloth has biomass in it. And besides. Normal clothes can't handle the transformations I can do." I say.

"Fine. But can we at least hang in Vale for today?" Says Yang.

"I'm fine with it." I say. We all agree and walk out the door at the same time as 4 other people from a room across the hall.

"Hey guys." says a blonde haired boy. "um… Who's he?" he points at me.

"Oh hey Jaune. This is Jordan." Ruby says gesturing to me. "Jordan this is Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Also known as team JNPR." I nod to them and they all wave except for Nora who gets all up in my face.

"Ohhh. Hey Jordan. Cool leather jacket. Where'd you get it? I always wanted a leather jacket." Nora keeps on blabbing away until Ren speaks up.

"Nora. Calm down."

Nora backs up and does a little salute. "Ok Ren."

"So where are you guys going?" asks Pyrrha.

"We were just gonna head to Vale to hang out. Wanna join?" says Yang.

"Sure." all of JNPR say. So we headed out. Although Yang kept looking at me. I shrugged it off.

* * *

We get into Vale and went to a few stores. We were in one store and I feel a pistol be put to my back.

"Don't move." I don't move at all. "Now I want you to walk outside and into the alley next to the store. Understand?" I nod my head. We exit the store and I go into the alley like I'm told. I turn around and see a woman with Short brown hair and silver blue eyes pointing a gun at me. "Now before I kill you I want to know why you killed my brother."

"And your brother would be…" I say motioning for her to continue.

"Alex Mercer. I'm his sister Dana Mercer. Now answer my question!" she said raising the gun.

I sigh. "Your brother didn't tell you what he was doing did he."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of Blacklight?"

"Only rumors. And those rumors were that it was a virus that was created to make people stronger."

"Half true. You see I'm the successful experiment. Too successful. Your brother created the virus and needed test subjects. My family was killed and I was taken to be a test subject. Your brother injected me with the virus and it morphed me into a weapon that he tried to control."

"You're lying!" she said.

"I escaped after being cut open, forced to fight for my life, shot and burned. I was tortured to see how it would affect the virus."

"Shut up!" she said aiming at my head.

"I killed the strike team and the scientist working on it. Like your Brother." After I said that a gunshot goes off.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I was wondering the store and noticed that Jordan was missing. I do a quick 360 but don't see him anywhere. Me and the rest of the group meet up outside but Jordan still isn't there.

"Where's Jordan?" I ask.

"I thought he was with you?" said Ruby now starting to panic.

"Relax. He can handle himself." says Weiss. Just then we hear a gunshot. We run towards the source which was an alley next to the store and what I saw made my heart drop. A woman was holding a smoking gun and Jordan… Jordan was standing there staring at her. The woman fired the entire clip at him but the bullets just bounced off of Jordan and impacted the wall.

* * *

**My POV**

I stand there as the bullets bounce off of me and into the wall next to me. I hear the audible click of the gun being empty and I shake my head. "Dana." Tendrils wrap around my arms a couple times but then return into my body. Dana was standing there in shock. "Your brother did this to me." I start to walk toward her. "He turned me into this creature before you." I stop right in front of her. "Do you think I killed your brother for nothing now?"

"Jordan!" I look up and Yang wraps me in a hug. "Thank god you're okay."

"Yeah… I'm fine." I look over and see everyone else. RWB were relieved that I wasn't hurt while JNPR was trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"Did I just see tendrils come out of his body?" says Jaune shaken up. I walk over to him and go to pat his shoulder and he flinches while everyone else on his team gets out their weapons. Aiming at me.

I get a sad look on my face and sigh. "This is why I prefer to be alone." I drop my hand and just walk off.

"Wait! Jordan!" Yang says running after me.

* * *

**JNPR POV**

"That was terrifying." says Jaune.

"What the hell?!" Yells Ruby as JNPR looks at her. "You guys are Jerks!"

"What?" asks Pyrrha confused. "He was gonna attack Jaune."

"No he wasn't! And thanks to you he will probably think he doesn't need anyone and end up leaving."

"What are you talking about Ruby?" asks Jaune.

Blake puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder and looks to JNPR. "You might want to sit down."

* * *

**My POV**

I walk down the street ignoring Yang's plea's for me to slow down. She catches up to me and grabs my arm.

"Geez you move fast." she says trying to catch her breath. I stay quiet. "Come on Jordan. Cheer up. The others are probably explaining it to JNPR as we speak."

"It doesn't matter." I say in a depressed tone.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"You saw how they reacted when they only saw the tendrils. If others saw me while fighting they would be terrified. They would try to kill me."

Yang gets closer and hugs me. "I wouldn't let them. Neither would Ruby and the others." I scoff at that. "Hey! We would."

"I know you guys would. I'm still trying to get used to having people want to help me." We stand there for a while before Yang speaks up.

"Come on. Why don't we head back to the others."

I shake my head. "I rather just go back to Beacon. Too much to deal with in one day."

"Oh come on. Not that much has happened."

I stare at her with the _Are you shitting me_ Look. "I have had 4 people point weapons at me today. One of which shot at me."

"Good point. Well let me just message the others that we're heading back."

"You don't have to come back with me."

"I know." She said smiling. "But I want to." I shake my head and we start heading back to Beacon. "Say when is your birthday?"

I think for a moment. "March 29th. Why?"

Yang's eyes go wide. "That's really close."

"Why?" I repeat myself.

Yang shakes her head and smiles at me. "No reason." I ignore it and we continue off towards Beacon.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Oh god! He's been through all that?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby nods her head.

"Nora feels bad now." Says Nora hanging her head.

"How were we suppose to know this?" Asked Jaune.

"You should have just asked him instead of pulling out your weapons and aiming at him." I say. Just then my scroll goes off and I read the message from Yang.

"Who is it Rubes?" Asks Blake looking over my shoulder.

"It's Yang. She says She and Jordan are going back to Beacon." I take a glance at her. _So cute. If only she would feel the way I feel about her._ Truth be told I've had a crush on Blake since we became teammates. I only realized these feelings after she ran off after revealing that she was in the white fang. I thought she would never come back.

"I see. Well it's getting pretty late. We should start heading back too." Blake says. Everyone agrees and we all head back to Beacon.

* * *

**To Me**

We get to our dorm room and Yang goes to change in the bathroom. I stand at the window and look out. _Why does everybody always want to attack me?_ I sigh and have my shirt, jacket, gloves, and boots disappear and turn my pants into Black and red shorts. I hear the bathroom door open and Yang walks out in her sleepwear.

She looks at me and takes in what she sees. "What?" I say breaking her out of her daze.

A blush crosses her face and she rubs the back of her head. "Oh nothing." she hops into bed and holds the covers open. I stare at her and she motions for me to hop in. I sigh and hop up into her bed.

"This is gonna become a habit isn't it?" I ask.

"Hey last time we did this you had no nightmares right?"

"Touche." I feel her wrap her arms around me and my eyes start to close.

* * *

**Yang POV**

I feel him relax and fall asleep while in my arms. I smile and the rest of the team comes in.

"Hey Yang!" says Ruby. I motion for her to be quiet and then they realize Jordan's asleep.

"Geez he's sleeping with you again?" asks Blake.

"He doesn't have nightmares when he does." I say. Ruby and Weiss both go to sleep tired from the days events but I stay up with Blake.

Blake's head pops up from the bottom bunk. "You like him don't you?" she says.

I sigh and nod. "I do but." I look down to Jordan. "I don't know how to tell him."

"The Yang I know would just come out and say it." Blake said with a smile.

"Yeah. The flirting Yang who goes out with guys and breaks up with them a week later. But he's… Different. He's someone I feel is worth it." Blake smiles at that and I remember something. "You know his birthday's coming up. I feel we should make it extra special for him."

Blake nods. "I think we could do that. You know what you want to get him?"

"I have an Idea of what he would like." I say with a smile.

* * *

**DONE. Another chapter out and another restless night… I need to find something to help me sleep. Anyways tell me what you think. Stack OUT!**


	4. First classes and Enemies

**Hey guys. I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited my story. I would also like to thank all the people who leave reviews. You guys keep me writing everyday without faults. Now let's get to the main reason you're here... THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: first class and enemies

The day is Monday and everyone was getting ready for classes. JNPR apologized for how they acted. After learning my past they feel sorry for what they did. The girls were taking a while with getting ready so I waited outside for them to get ready. After around a minute of waiting Jaune came out of his room and noticed what I was wearing.

"Don't you have a uniform?" He asked.

I look at him from head to toe. "Is that the uniform for the guys?" He nods and I morph my clothes he to look like his but keep my gloves and boots.

Jaune shivers as he sees me morph. "You know? I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I shrug and everyone else comes out of the rooms fully dressed. I stand up and dust myself off.

"Where to first?" I ask.

"Grimm studies with Port." Says Weiss.

I nod and we all start walking to the class. "Anything I should know about this class?" I ask.

"Professor port tells WAY too many stories." Says Ruby.

"He even tried to hit on me." Said Yang shivering.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

* * *

We get to the class and after the first minute I give up on trying to listen and ends up just thinking of songs I could play... If I gabbed my guitars from the house... Before... I... _Fuck! That's what I forgot! Oh well maybe i can sneak off one weekend and grab them._ I feel someone kick my foot getting me out of my daze. I look and see the professor in front of me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well since you obviously don't want to pay attention. Go get into your combat attire and meet me down in front." Says Port. I go a little pale and so does the rest of team RWBY. I listen to the professor and go outside the classroom, morph into my regular clothes and stepped back in. "That was quick my boy! How did you change so fast?"

"My secret professor." I say. He shrugs and goes over to the side of the cage. "Alright then! Prepare yourself!" I get into a stance and see Port break the lock on the cage. An Ursa bursts out and rushes toward me. As soon as it sees me it looks me dead in the eye and cowers in fear. _At least I didn't have to use my abilities._ I point back toward the crate and the Ursa scurries back in the cage. I walk over and close the cage door. Everyone was shocked at how the Ursa was too scared to fight me. Even port was at a loss for words. Before he could say anything the bell rang and I left before people were out of their seats.

I wait outside for the rest of my team. As soon as they get outside they see me leaning against the wall.

"How did you do that Jordan?" Asked Ruby. "It's like the Ursa was scared of you."

"That's because it was." I get confused looks and decide to explain. "Grimm are still animals. All animals have a sixth sense that tells them if someone is too dangerous to fight alone."

"So that's why nothing attacked you in the forest till you reached the temple!" Said Yang understanding.

I nod. "They knew I would be tough to take out alone so they gathered an army of Grimm and tried to take me on. They may act mindless but they are pretty smart." I get off the wall. "So what's next?"

"Combat practice with Goodwitch." Said Blake.

We sit there for a couple seconds then we all go pale again. "There is no way I'm getting out of this." We all go to class. Preparing for the worst.

* * *

We get to class and as the bell rings.

"Alright. Today we will be sparring. Pair up and get started." She says. Everybody pairs up but I get left out. I smirk. _Looks like my secret's safe._ Goodwitch notices I'm left out and decides to say something. "Mr. Stack. Seems you were left out?"

"Yes... Your point being?"

"I guess you will have to verse me."

"You know what I'm capable of. You've seen what I can do. So don't be stupid. Back. Down."

"I am aware of your... unique talents yes. But it doesn't exclude you from my class. Now step down here."

I curse to myself and see some of the other students stop what they're doing to watch. I take my position in front of Goodwitch and get ready for her to attack. I see our aura gauges get posted up and she sends a volley of spears at me. I dodge all of them with ease all while getting closer. I jump over her and turn around so I'm facing her back. I hit her with a hard kick to the back using only 25% of my power so I don't hurt her too much. Her aura drops by 25% and I follow up by punching her multiple times. Her aura is near the red zone and she sends a huge mess of spears toward me. _I can't dodge this and she knows this. Only one thing to do._ as she shard spears reach me I morph to have huge shields on my shoulders and guard myself. After the last spear hits I rush Goodwitch and punch her one last time sending her into the red.

"Good job Mr. Stack. You managed to take down one of the staff members." She said.

I give her a glare and look at the other students. I see some of them have a look of fear on their face while others didn't see what happened. The bell goes off and I regroup with the team. "Where to?"

"Lunch!" Says Yang happily as she runs off. I smile and follow suit with everyone else.

* * *

Everyone stares at what I got to eat. Two burgers, fries, 3 pizza slices, and a huge milkshake.

"How can you eat all of that?!" Asks Weiss appalled as I dig in to one of the burgers.

"Think about it Weiss. Did I eat anything the past 2 days?" I respond finishing the first burger.

"True but are you able to eat all of that?"

"You know when I absorbed the Grimm during initiation?" She nods. "That's another way to eat for me. I usually eat like that but since I'm at this school this is how I eat."

"So when you consume a person is it considered cannibalism?" Asks Yang.

I stop eating and think about it. "I... I don't know. I never really thought about it." While I was thinking I notice some of my fries disappeared. I look over to Yang whose mouth is full and has some fries in her hand. "Hey!" She smiles and swallows the fries then sticks out her tongue. I ignore it and start on my pizza.

"Hey Jordan? I was wondering what you like to do in your spare time?" Says Ruby.

"I don't really do anything anymore. Two years of torture doesn't give you much things to do." I respond and Ruby gets a depressed look on her face. "But." She perks up at this. "While I was captured one of the guards was kind enough to let me listen to music. I taught myself to sing and I've been doing it for a while now."

"You can sing?" Asked a voice from behind me. Before I answer I look to everyone and see them all staring behind me. "You never told me about that brother." My eyes go wide as I know who it is behind me.

I don't even turn around to face her. "Why are you here? And how did you find me?"

"Awwww is that how you treat a fellow test subject?" Said the voice.

"No. This is how I treat someone who tries to kill me with the same abilities as me, Samantha." I turn around and see a woman wearing a black tank top, and black jeans. She had colored red hair and multi colored eyes with one yellow and one a bright purple.

"You know I hate that name." She said sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe you prefer the name given to you eh Juliet."

"Whatever Zeus. Anyways I was sent to find you. As for how I found you? You should already know." _Viral impulse,_ I thought. "Also I was told to give you a message. Come back or we will force you to."

I laugh. "Yeah because last time worked great."

"You don't understand. They created a soldier that's able to kill our kind."

"You know for a minute there you sounded concerned."

She scowls. "Fine but don't blame me when you die." She walked away leaving everyone at my table confused.

"Jordan who was that?" Asked Yang.

I sigh. "She's the second successful test subject. She tried to kill me once before but failed. And before you ask yes there may be an army looking for me within the next month."

"Well what should we do." Asked Ruby.

"Don't worry. I was expecting this. I have a netting with the president of Vale tomorrow." Everyone's mouths hung open. "What?"

"You have a meeting with the president?!" Says Weiss. "Do you know how hard it is to get a meeting with him?"

"Nope."

"It's extremely hard to get a meeting with him! How did you manage this?"

"I just told him Atlas had a secret program that was going on and had an experiment that they had on hand. He agreed instantly." I sit there for a moment then realize something. "FUCK! Forgot to tell Ozpin. Oh well. I'll tell him after next class." I finish off my food and down my milkshake. "FUCK!" I say holding my head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Brain freeze." Everyone laughs at me for my stupidity.

* * *

After history with Oobleck, I went down to Ozpin's office with Yang.

"I'm telling you you don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy." I say.

"Awwww but it's more fun when you're around." Says Yang pouting. I shake my head and enter Ozpin's office. Ozpin was behind his desk like usual but looked up when we entered.

"Ah Mr. Stack. You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah. I forgot about this till today but I need to take tomorrow off."

Ozpin raised his brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well... I kind of have an appointment with the president about something important." I say.

"And you wait till now to tell me?" He says calmly.

I rub the back of my head. "Yeeeeah. That was my bad."

"Alright but you have to take your team with you."

"Oh come on. This is a meeting so a military army doesn't come and kill me."

"All the more reason to take them with you."

"Ozpin. I've beaten this military before. I'll be fine."

"You're still taking them."

I sigh. "Come on Jordan. Trust us." Said Yang and I jump.

"Oh god I forgot you were here." I say a little shocked. Yang just laughs it off. I sigh again. "Fine. I'll take them."

"Good. Then you are dismissed." Ozpin says and we leave. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day._

* * *

**meanwhile at the docks of vale**

Dockmen **(don't know what you call the people who unload crates at docks)** unload crates from Atlas.

"What's in these crates anyway?" Asks one of the dockman.

"Don't know. Don't care. As long as I get paid." Said another one while turning around. He hears something hit the ground and turns back around only to see his friend on the ground with his neck snapped. He stumbles backward and into something. He looks up only to see two glowing blue eyes and two large metal hands before everything goes dark.

The metal suited man looks to the city of vale. "Zeus. You're gonna die for what you did."

* * *

**OHHH a mystery. Anyways hope you liked it. see you soon.**


	5. Meeting the president and a favor

**Hey again people. You guys have been giving me some great ideas and I want to thank you for that. Also if you know any songs that would go well with any of my chats, Don't hesitate to tell me. I listen to the songs and see if I want to use them. Just please one thing… NO COUNTRY! I just hate country music. If you like it that's fine but please don't send me country songs. Now to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the president and a favor

We all got up early in the morning since my team had to come along with me to meet with the president of Vale. Everyone was excited except for me.

"I can't believe we get to meet the President!" says Ruby excitedly.

"To be in the same room as him is an honor in my opinion." Exclaims Weiss.

Blake looks over to me and notices I'm not excited. "You okay Jordan? You don't seem very excited."

"I just have a bad feeling is all." I say. "Anyways let me do the talking when we get there."

"Why should we let you do the talking?" says Yang with her hands on her hips.

"Because I have a silver tongue when it comes to talking."

"Not from what I saw yesterday." Yang says smirking.

"You try and get away with something with Ozpin." I say. "Anyways lets get going."

"How are we getting there?" asks Ruby.

"Simple." I point outside and we all see a bullhead waiting.

"How did you manage to get a bullhead?" says Weiss.

I shrug. "I know people. Now come on." We all go outside and load up into the bullhead. I go up to the pilots seat and strap in.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" asks Ruby a bit scared.

"Yup. I even know how to drive a tank. Let me tell you. That is tough. Now strap in." Everyone strapped in and I took off towards the president's office.

We reach the office and see how big it is. It's around the size of Beacon. Maybe even a bit bigger. I land the ship and a bunch of men with guns come out and aim at the ship. I open the hatch and step out.

"Don't move!" Shouted one of the guards.

I look at the guard. "Put your damn guns down. I'm here to see the president."

"No one see's the president without an appointment."

"I do have an appointment Numb nuts. I'm Jordan Stack."

"Lower your guns gentlemen. I made this appointment personally." said a man in a blue suit. He had Black hair and blue eyes. The guards lower their guns as the man comes toward me. "It's nice to meet you Jordan. Now from what I hear, Atlas has been working on a secret project and you have one of their experiments."

"Yes sir. But before that I have one thing to say."

"Shoot."

"Well…" The girls step off the bullhead and walk behind me. "The headmaster at the school I attend made me take my team with me."

"I see. And do they know about the experiment?"

"Yes they do."

"Then they can join us! Come. Come." We all follow him inside and into a large open room with a desk and couches. He sits down behind the desk while the rest of us sit on the couches. "Now why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Okay. Atlas has been creating a virus called Blacklight. They didn't know what it did so they needed test subjects."

"And do you have any proof of this?"

I sigh. "Don't freak out alright?" The president nods and I stand up. I morph my hands so each finger turns into a giant blade creating sharp claws. The president stiffens as he sees this and his mouth hangs open. "I'm the experiment i was talking about. My family was killed and I was taken to be a test subject. I can create many weapons with this power but the scariest part is." I morph so I turn into Alex Mercer. "I can turn into anyone I consume."

"My god." Says the president. "And how long were you a test subject?"

"Two years. Two agonizing years of torture sessions to see how the virus would react. and Before you ask. I already got rid of the research and killed all the scientists that were working on the virus. The only way they can replicate the virus." I morph back. "Is to take me back and get it from me. Which is where you come in. I need you to make sure they don't send over any troops to here."

"I see where you're coming from but how do I know you won't attack the citizens of Vale?"

"I go to Beacon… I don't know how going to a school to help people means attacking them."

"Fair enough. I'll make sure Atlas doesn't send in any troops to get you."

"Thank you sir. It means a lot." I say shaking his hand.

"Don't worry son. I won't let them touch you. If they do it means war." He turns to everyone else. "Well it was nice to meet you but I have to get back to work." I nod and lead everyone out.

Once we're back in the Bullhead, Yang speaks up. "Well that was boring. All we did was sit there while you talked."

"Hey. Don't blame me. I wanted you guys to stay back but Ozpin said you had to come." I say. Yang comes to the cockpit and straps into the co-pilot seat. "You don't have to come up here."

"Aww but aren't you lonely?"

I stare at her. "I've been alone for two years. I'm fine." Yang frowns and I take off back towards Beacon.

* * *

Halfway through the flight Yang squints out the window.

"What's that?" she says pointing to a object on the ground. Suddenly the object jumps up toward the ship.

"OH SHI-" I try to say but the object hits my side of the ship and sends us plummeting toward the ground. After we crash I hear Weiss from the back.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD FLY THIS!" She yelled.

I unstrap myself and stumble to the back. "That wasn't my fault. Something hit us."

"DON'T YOU MEAN YOU HIT SOMETHING?" She yelled.

"No. Something hit US." I open the back and instantly get grabbed by the throat. I get tossed out of the Bullhead and through a tree. "Who the fuck has the nerve?!"

"I do." I look up. "Volunteer for project Orion. You killed my strike team but left me alive. Now you're gonna pay!" **(AN: Look up project orion from Prototype 2 because it's really hard to explain how they look.)**

"Wait." I think back to the strike team. "Heller?" He picks me up and slams me onto the ground.  
"Heller. Stop this." I struggle to say because he's preventing me from breathing.

"Why should I!"

"I spared you for a reason." He loosens his grip but gets hit in the back by Yang making him stumble. "Yang stop!" But she continues to pummel him. Heller grabs her and tosses her away. I catch her and stand between them. "Stop right now! Heller. You didn't kill my family because you felt it was wrong while the others didn't hesitate. That's why I spared you."

"You should have killed me like the rest. Cause now I'm gonna kill you like we should have!" He runs up to me and tries to punch me but I parry by activating the shield. He stumbles and I morph my right arm into it's blade form and slash at him. I cut him across the chest and he gets angry. He rushes me and slams into me sending me flying.

"JORDAN!" Yells Yang. "You bastard! I'll make you pay!"

Before she can do anything I yell out. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Yang looks at me in disbelief. "It seems you won't listen to reason. Have it your way." All of RWBY run in front of me facing Heller and activating their weapons. "I said STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"No! We're a team. Teammates don't just stand by and watch their friends die." says Ruby.

"This is between me and him. Now move and stay out of this. Or I'll make you." I say. Ruby hesitates but Yang puts a hand on her shoulder. Ruby looks up at Yang who shakes her head. Ruby hangs her head.

"Fine we'll stay out of this." RWBY steps to the side and I rush Heller. I slash at him with the blade but do little damage to him. He tries to punch me but I activate the shield to parry. I turn my hands to hammer-fist form and punch him into the air. While he's coming down he tries to hit me but I jump out of the way. I slam my fists into the ground in front of me and spikes erupt and toss him in the air. I rush as he comes down and kick him through some trees. He gets up and runs at me. He slides and knocks me down then punches me repeatedly in the head. I kick him off me and jump back. I stare at him and do a warcry. Four Brawlers **(Look them up)** appear and I point at him. The Brawlers rush Heller and he holds off the first 2 but gets hit by the other two.

"I'm done with you!" I say and all the Brawlers rush Heller and blow up by him trapping him in Tendrils. He struggles but can't get free. I walk slowly toward him. "I tried to be reasonable and let you go home." I morph my hands into claws. "But all you want is to kill me." I stop in front of him. "Now I have to kill you. Or you'll hurt someone just to get to me." I bring my left claws behind me. "Goodbye." I slash him in the gut causing him to hunch forward. I then sidestep next to him and bring my right claws down decapitating him. His body gets absorbed into me and I grab my head in pain as the memories play through my head.

* * *

_**Memory**_

"_It has been confirmed sir. When do I move in?" says Heller._

"_As soon as possible. If you die we will know and send in troops by air. They would be there by three days time. Good luck Heller. We're counting on you."_

* * *

_**Real time**_

I let go of my head. "Clever Bastards aren't you?" Team RWBY comes up to me.

"You okay Jordan?" asks Yang.

Before I can answer a wave of dizziness hits me and I fall to my hands and knees. "What the hell?" I fall completely on the ground and black out.

* * *

**Yang POV**

He falls on the ground knocked out and I start to panic. Blake goes over and checks for a pulse. She nods saying I'm okay and I sigh in relief. "I wonder what happened?"

Blake's bow twitches and she gets out her weapon. "Don't know but we have company." Just then 4 packs of Beowolves come out and surround Jordan while another pack comes out to occupy us. We all get ready to fight and I rush for Jordan only to get hit back. _Don't worry Jordan. I'm coming._

* * *

**My POV**

I wake up and hold my head. I stand up and notice 4 Packs of Beowolves surrounding me. I feel my stomach churn and hunch over. Soon a bunch of tendrils with wide spears on them appear out of my body and kill every Beowolf around me. I look down at myself. _WTF was that?_ I hear a gunshot behind me and turn to see another Pack of beowolves attacking Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. I run at one and punch through his chest absorbing him. I see another, grab his leg and slammed him into the ground absorbing him. The alpha sees the others have failed and howls. The remaining beowolves run into the forest and disappear. Yang see's I'm alright and practically tackles me to the ground.

"Thank god you're okay." She says.

I raise my brow at her and she blushes while standing up. I stand up and brush myself off. "Yeah fine until you tackled me. Although you did crack my back so thanks for that."

"Hey Jordan? What were those creatures that appeared and helped you?" asked Ruby.

"Brawlers. Infected individuals and one of the many special infected. Now we have to move. We're still pretty far from Beacon." Everyone nods and we set off.

* * *

We make it to Beacon when it's nighttime. We head up to the dorm and Yang takes a shower first. We all sit there waiting for Yang. Ruby goes on her scroll and listens to music, Weiss studies, and Blake reads a book. Meanwhile I sit there and think. _Maybe I can call in a favor from Chap. Have him send in my guitars via mail._ I shrug and go outside the room. I take out my phone and call my mom's friend Chap. The ringer goes off twice before he picks up. "Hello?"

"Guess who?" I say jokingly. I hear him gasp on the other end.

"Jordan? Is that you? Hold on." I hear her running and open up another door. "Hang on Jordan. I'm gonna send you a video chat alright?"

"Sure. Why not." I hang up and wait. Soon my scroll goes off and I fish that out of my pocket then think. _Fuck! I could have just called Ozpin and asked for a pick-up._ I answer the video call and see all of my family's friends in a room.

"JORDAN!" they all say together.

I laugh. "Hey everyone!"

"Where are you Jordan?" I hear one of my family's friends, Meg, ask.

"I'm in Vale. After I was taken by the military they brought me to a secret base and experimented on me. Long story short. Family's dead, I'm now a walking weapon, and the Atlas military is hunting me down. OH and I'm attending Beacon."

"That's incredible." says Chap. "Your family would be proud." I smile. "So what brings you to call us out of the blue? Not that we're complaining."

"I actually need a favor."

"Name it!" says Bear. Another one of my family's friends.

"Can you guys send me my guitars and amp along with my other supplies from that area of music?"

"Sure! We'll send it to Beacon right away." says Chap.

"Thanks."

The door to the dorm room opens and Yang steps out. "So this is where you were." she says.

"Hey Yang. I'm just chatting with my family's friends from back home." Yang steps into view of the camera and everyone's mouths drop.

"Who's your girl there Jordan?" says Bear teasingly.

"Not like that Brown" I tease back. He just laughs. "This is one of my teammates. Her name's Yang."

"Hiho~" says Yang waving.

"So how long have you known her Jordan?" says B. Chap's son.

"Since I got her around a week ago."

"Well you better take care of her or I'll take her."

"She's not my Girlfriend." I growl. Everyone on the other end laugh.

"Awww come on. We're already sleeping together." says Yang smiling.

"Not helping." I say with my eye twitching.

"Whoa already there huh? You lucky dog!" says Chap.

"She helps with the nightmares I have." I growl.

"What nightmares?" asks Meg. I sigh and tell them about what actually happened to me. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah and for Two years I didn't sleep because of the nightmares I had. Yang's been helping me with it and I haven't had nightmares since."

Blake pokes out of the dorm and looks at me. "Shower's all yours Jordan." I hand over the scroll to Yang and look at it.

"Behave." I said pointing a finger at the scroll. "You too Yang." I walk inside and take my shower. After I'm done I come out and realize Blake, Yang, and Ruby are all on Blake's bed with my scroll. "What did I say? Behave. What do you do? Feed more wood to the fire." I grab my scroll and Yang pouts.

"Why didn't you tell me your team was all girls?" Says Chap chuckling.

"Would you teased me if you did know?" I say.

"Fair point."

"Anyways. It's late. I walked around 10 miles to get back to this school. I'm tired. So I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright buddy talk to you later." says Meg.

"Remember to send my stuff."

"We will."

"Kay. See ya."

"Bye!" everyone says. I hang up the call and smile. _They haven't changed one bit._ Then I feel hands grab me and pull me back. I fall on my back staring up at a smirking Yang.

"What are you smirking at?" I ask.

"Oh nothing Georgy." Yang replies. I blush and all the girls laugh.

"Shut up!" I say pouting.

"Oh calm down Georgy. It was just a joke." Yang says Laughing. I morph my arm into a blade and stick it up to her throat. "Okay. Okay. Geez. Can't you take a joke?" I morph my arm back and Blake and Ruby sigh in relief.

"That name brings back bad memories." I say standing up. I walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ruby.

"For a walk." I say opening the door and walking away.

* * *

**Yang POV**

I sigh. "I'll go get him."

"Can I come too? I want to make sure he's okay." asks Ruby. I nod and starts to head for the music room. "So do you know where he went?"

I nod. "Last time he was upset I found him. Odds are he's in the same spot." We reach the room I found Jordan in last time and hear him singing and playing guitar.

**"The blood that runs within my veins**  
**(the blood that runs within my veins)**  
**Keeps me from ever ending up the same**  
**(ending up the same)**

**The fire that's pushing me on and on and on**  
**(on and on and on)**  
**To me it's everything and it makes me fucking strong**

**Love me or hate me**  
**I walk alone**

**Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake**  
**(called a fake)**  
**I'm not an idol, not an angel, not a saint**  
**(I'm not a saint)**

**I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed**  
**(not ashamed)**  
**A living nightmare from the cradle to the grave**

**The soul that lives within my chest**  
**(the soul that lives within my chest)**  
**Just won't allow me to turn out like the rest**  
**(turn out like the rest)**  
**This heart that's driving me on and on and on**  
**(on and on and on)**  
**Has the same vision and it keeps me fucking strong**

**Love me or hate me**  
**I walk alone**

**Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake**  
**(called a fake)**  
**I'm not an idol, not an angel, not a saint**  
**(I'm not a saint)**

**I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed**  
**(not ashamed)**  
**I've always been a living nightmare from the cradle to the grave**

**[SOLO]**

**I walk alone**

**Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake**  
**(called a fake)**  
**I'm not an idol, not an angel, not a saint**  
**(I'm not a saint)**

**I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed**  
**(not ashamed)**  
**A living nightmare from the cradle to the grave**  
**(I walk alone)**

**Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake**  
**(called a fake)**  
**I'm not an idol, not an angel, not a saint**  
**(I'm not a saint)**

**I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed**  
**(not ashamed)**  
**I'll always be a living nightmare from the cradle to the grave"**

I clap getting his attention while Ruby stares in awe. "Nice playing." He glares at me. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know that brought up bad memories Okay?"

He sighs. "Yeah yeah." He looks over to Ruby. "Is she okay?"

I look over to Ruby and see her in the same pose. "Ruby?" No response. "Rubes?" I wave my hand in front of her. Still nothing. I pinch her and she snaps out of the daze.

"OW! Why did you pinch me?" She said.

"You weren't responding to me any other way." i said shrugging.

"But that was AMAZING JORDAN!"

"No it wasn't. It was a true story about my friends running away from me when they saw me like this." He says.

"Oh." says Ruby. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go back." I grab his arm and we head back to the dorm.

When we get there Weiss was asleep and Blake was reading as per usual. Ruby hopped up into her bed and fell asleep rather quickly. I hop up with Jordan onto my bunk and wrap my arms around him. I smile and fall asleep.

* * *

**My POV**

I stay up a little longer than Yang and plan out how I'm going to face the army alone. I give up and close my eyes. _I'll worry about that later._

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Sir! James Heller failed to kill the target." said a soldier.

"Send in the troops now. I want him captured alive or dead." The soldier nods and runs off. _You're dead now Zeus. You pissed off the wrong people._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Stack out.**


	6. War within a death

Chapter 6: War within a death

Three days have passed since I killed Heller which means one thing. They would be arriving today. _Now to find a way to leave without the others noticing_. That's when fingers were snapped in front of my face bringing me out of my daze.

"Sorry what?" I say.

"Geez we were wondering if you could go out and get something for us?" said Yang.

"Sure. What do you need me to get?"

"Well we were wondering if you could get a case of water from town?" says Ruby.

"Sure why not. It will only take around an hour for me." Classes were done for the day and we were all sitting in the room.. I stand up and walk out of the room and down to a transport to town.

* * *

**Yang POV**

"Okay let's get to decorating!" I say happily.

"I can't believe he fell for that." says Weiss and Blake gets a curious look on her face.

"Yeah. Everyone knows we can just get our water from the cafeteria." says Ruby and the look on Blake's face grows.

I notice this. "What's wrong Blake?"

"He fell for that too easily." Blake says. "I think there's another reason for him leaving."

"You're overthinking it." I say. "Now come on. We don't have much time." Blake shrugs and helps Decorate for later that day. _This party is going to surprise him for sure_.

* * *

**My POV**

_That was easier than I thought it would be._ I walk off the airship and down the streets of Vale. I keep my eyes peeled for any Atlas soldiers and see one with a picture. _Perfect_. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns from the lady he was talking to and sees me.

"Oh shit!" He says. "Commander! Zeus is right here in front of me!"

"What?! Don't shoot him! I'm sending all forces to your location!" came a voice from his walkie.

I look at him and point to his walkie. "May I?" He simply nods in fear and I grab the walkie. "Hello commander! Zeus here! Now could you be so kind as to leave Vale? If you don't it will be considered war. Words of the president himself."

"What? No! We are here to capture you!" came the commander.

"See that would be a bad Idea. We both know I can defeat you and I'm giving you an opportunity to live another day." Just as I say that the ground shakes and Three tanks appear in front of me. All of the cannons aiming at me. I hear footsteps and turn to see 8 squads surrounding me. I hear a thud and look to a roof to see another Orion soldier. The commander pops out of one of the tanks and looks at me smugly. "WOW! All of this is just for me? You shouldn't have." I mock.

"Come with us quietly Zeus." says the commander as the soldiers raise their guns.

"I'm gonna have to go with nooooo." I say. "But thanks for the offer."

"Fine then." He raises his hand and I hear the clicks of safeties going off. I also hear the tanks loading their cannons. I look back and forth between the soldiers and tanks. The commander signals to fire and I put up my shields to block the bullets and shells from the tanks. I hear the firing of guns and cannons and it continues for around thirty seconds. I morph my hands to the tendrils and see I'm in smoke. I smile and jump for the tanks first. I appear out of the smoke and take out the first tank by ripping off the cannon with all my strength and slamming it back onto the body making it explode. I jump on the next tank that the commander wasn't on and saw the commander's tank take aim. My eyes go wide and he fires. I launch the tank up just in time to block the shot and destroy it. I jump on the commander's tank while all the while taking fire from the grunts. I see the rocket pod on the tanks outer hull and smile. I morph my hands back to normal and smash the pod off. I grab the rocket pod and jump off the tank. I take aim and fire at the tank watching as it blows up. I turn around and fire 4 more rockets at the grunts killing all of them. The orion soldier jumps down and I roll out of the way just as he landed on the ground fist first. I run at him and morph my hands to hammerfists. I jump in the air and slam both my hands into his head full force causing his head to disappear. I look around at the carnage and nod. Just as I'm about to leave I see more tanks and soldiers. I laugh. "You want some too?" I morph my hands to claws. "BRING IT!" I sprint at the army.

* * *

**Yang POV**

"Where is he?!" I complain.

"I don't know Yang. Think something might have happened to him?" asked Pyrrha.

"He's probably just taking his time. Let's turn on the TV and wait for him." Said Ruby. She turns on the TV and sees a live feed of Destruction going on in Vale. It showed destroyed tanks and a bunch of bodies scattered about from an aerial view. Everyone looked shocked at what they were seeing. Soon the camera switches over to a reporter on the ground and some soldiers shooting.

"This is Kim Birchman. Here on the streets of Vale where apparently Atlas soldiers are engaging with a person that they came to capture. As you saw this person is highly dangerous and is moving towards us as I speak."

"Look out!" "Shoot him! Shoot him!" came the soldiers behind her. The camera goes to where they're shooting and everyone's eyes go wide. Jordan was walking with a maniacal smile on his face. The bullets bouncing off of him as he walked toward the soldiers. "Hit him with the Rockets!" shouted one of the soldiers and 4 other soldiers came out with rocket launchers. They all aimed at Jordan and he just stood his ground. "FIRE!" The soldiers fired the rocket launchers and as the rockets reached Jordan he morphed his shoulder into a shield and knocked the rockets back at the soldiers. A loud explosion goes off and the soldiers go flying.

"Come on! I'll kill all of you motherfuckers!" Shouted Jordan as he ran at the remaining soldiers.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted Kim. "He isn't human! Are you getting this?!" The camera goes back to me as I slice a soldier in half with my claws and absorb him. Soon he get surrounded and he laughs. He hunches over and slams his foot on the ground sending all the soldiers into the air. Then multiple tendrils with spears shoot out of him impaling the soldiers and killing them instantly. Soon a tank appears and he jumps on it and rips off the cannon and slamming it back into the tank's body making it explode. The camera focuses on Jordan and he looks at the carnage. He nods his head and is about to leave when he gets hit in the back and is sent flying. five of the soldiers that looked like the one he killed a couple days ago appear and gang up on Jordan. I can't take it anymore and run out the door. _Jordan. Stay alive._

* * *

**My POV**

I get hit by one of the orion soldiers and get sent flying. I flip in the air and see a missile pod next to me. I smile and pick it up shooting the last of the rockets at the soldiers. All but one get killed and the last one runs at me. I go to block but he grabs me and lifts me above him. He brings my back down onto his knee breaking my spine. I scream in pain and collapse on the ground. I see a soldier's body in front of me and reach for it only to get my hand stomped on by the super soldier. I use my other hand to grab a soldier next to me and absorb his body, fixing my spine and giving me more power. I do a battle cry while on the ground and 4 Brawlers appear and attack the orion soldier. I have the Brawlers explode near him, trapping the soldier in the tendrils. I morph my arm into the whipfist and slash down the middle of the soldier. I turn around to see more grunts behind me and I breathe heavily. _There are way too many of these guys._ They all aim at me with heavy caliber guns. _Looks like I lose._ Right before they open fire one gets shot in the head. I look behind me and see Vale's army behind me shooting at the Atlas soldiers. The Atlas soldiers retreat and I fall on my knees and try to catch my breath. The commander of the Vale forces came over and helped me up.

"You okay son?" He asked.

"Thank god you guys came along when you did. I was getting tired." I say. We walk back to a makeshift base near the airship port. I sit down and a medical team comes over. I wave them away. "I'm fine. Just winded." They nod and leave towards the town to check for wounded civilians. I sit there and breathe out a sigh of relief. _Now they won't be able to get me._

"Let me through!" came a familiar voice. I look over to the entrance to the port and see Yang trying to push through some soldiers. I whistle and the soldiers look over to me. I motion for them to let her in and they move aside. Yang comes running up to me. "Jordan. Are you okay?" She asks looking worried. I smile.

"Fine. Just a little tired." She sighs in relief and hugs me.

"Thank god. I saw what happened on the news and came here to try to help. But looks like they got here first." She says motioning to the soldiers. The commander comes over and starts to talk to me.

"Alright Jordan. We got it from here. You go get some rest." he says.

"Alright. Thanks Commander. Make sure no civilian is hurt." He nods and leaves. I try to stand up and fall back down. Yang comes over and helps me up. She lets me use her as a crutch as we head back to Beacon.

* * *

We get back to the dorm but outside the door is a bunch of boxes. I smile. "Can you help me get those?" Yang nods and she brings in the boxes. She comes back out and helps me up and into the room. Everyone looks at me and look concerned.

"You okay Jordan?" Says Ruby as Blake comes over to help Yang hold me up.

"Just. Tired." I say. Blake and Yang help me to Blake's bed and sits me on it. I look around and notice all the decorations. "So what's with the decor?"

Ruby's face brightens up. "Well we just wanted to say." Everyone gets up and stands by Ruby while saying. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I sit there in shock at what they said. I slump over and smile. I chuckle. _I forgot about my own birthday._

"You okay?" asks Yang standing in front of me.

"Yeah. Just forgot about my own birthday today. Never really celebrate it anymore." I say.

"Well why don't we get this celebration started!" says Ruby with a smile. We party for a while until Ruby speaks up. "Present time!" She runs over and gives me a wrapped box. The wrapping paper was red with black paw prints on it. _Please stay like this Ruby._ I raise my brow at her and open it up. Inside was a black 8 round revolver with a blade attached. On the blade was a red Dragon.

"Thanks Rubes." I say. She gives me a quick hug and Blake comes over and hands me her gift. It was wrapped in Blackish purple wrapping paper. I open it and it was a book. I look at her and smile. "Thanks Blake." She nods and Weiss comes over holding a blue wrapped box with snowflakes on it. she hands it to me and when I open it I see… A bunch of money. I look over to her with a raised brow.

"I didn't know what to get you so I got you some cash so you can buy your own gift." She says while crossing her arms. I nod in understanding.

"My turn!" says Yang and she brings over a big Yellow Wrapped object. I unwrap it and see a case. I look at Yang who motions for me to open it. I open the case and inside was a black and red guitar. **(Pantera Dean Red Guitar)** I look at it and laugh. Yang looks at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"I got another to add to the collection." I say. They all raise their brows and I motion to hand me one of the long packages. They hand me one and I open it taking out a black 7-string guitar. They stood there looking at the guitar.

"Wait. So each of the big packages are all guitars?!" Says Yang. I nod. She gets a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Yang. I love guitar's a lot. I appreciate what you did." She perks up and Ruby gets an idea.

"Why don't you play something Jordan?" I shrug. I strap on the guitar and tune it to the right tuning.

(cue Til We Die by Slipknot)

"**My friends are all hurting from moments and regrets and charity laced with a lie**

**And still we keep hoping, to fix all the defects and strengthen these seminal ties**

**We go on together for better or worse, our history is too real to hate**

**Now and forever we stay until morning, and promise to fight for our fate**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**The start of the journey is every bit worth it, I can let you down anymore**

**The sky is still clearing, we're never afraid and the consequence opens the door**

**I've never stopped trying, I've never stopped feeling like family is much more than blood**

**Don't go on without me, the piece that I represent complements each and every one**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in**

**This war we've achieved has allowed us to win**

**[SMALL SOLO]**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**My last true confession will open your eyes, I've never known trust like the nine**

**Let it be spoken, let it be screamed, they'll never ever take us alive**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in**

**This war we've achieved has allowed us to win**

**Carry on**

**Carry on**

**[SMALL SOLO]**

**We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny**

**We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in**

**This war we've achieved has allowed us to win**

**Carry on**

**Carry on**

**We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**'Til we die**

**We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in**

**This war we've achieved has allowed us to win**

**We'll never be broken, we won't be denied, our war is the pressure we need to deny"**

I feel the tears escape me as I think about my family. I look up to see all 4 of the girls crying.

"That was so sad." Said Ruby sobbing.

"What could have made you write that song?" says Blake wiping away some tears.

"Death." I say. They all look at me. "After my family died and I escaped I went back to my house and wrote this. It's about living for the one's we lost." I feel another tear escape and I'm soon wrapped in a hug from each girl. After they let go I look at the time. "We'd better get to bed. it's already midnight." We all agree and head to our respective beds. I get up on the bed after Yang and she lays there. After a while everyone except Blake goes to sleep but Yang stays up with me. "I'm so tired I can't fall asleep… Fuck logic." I say quietly.

"Jordan?" I turn over and see Yang looking at me. "I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Well… I kind of… like someone… and I don't know if they like me back. I don't know what I should do."

I ponder this for a moment. "Just tell them how you feel. You can't be scared of something that hasn't happened."

"Well I kind of like…" She mumbles something and I didn't hear it.

"What?"

"I said I kind of like…" she mumbles the last part again and I didn't hear it.

"I can't hear you at all Yang."

"Oh for god's sake!" came Blake from below. She pops her head up. "She likes you Jordan. She's just too scared to say it."

"Yang. Is this true?" Yang shies away from me and I grab her. "Yaaaang."

She gives in. "Yes it's true. I like you alot Jordan. But I didn't know how to tell you."

I smile. "All you had to do was tell me."

"But you could say no and I don't really take reje-" I cut her off by kissing her. She goes stiff at first but eases into it. We break apart and I stare at her.

"You could have just told me." I said. She smiles and kisses me again. I return the favor and we fall asleep soon after.

* * *

**Blake POV**

After Jordan and Yang went to sleep I went back to reading. I saw Ruby twisting and turning in her bed. Soon she sat up and went to go get a drink of water. I follow her and speak up. "Can't sleep?" She gets startled and almost drops the water she was holding.

"Blake! Don't sneak up on me like that." I just stare at her. She sighs. "No I can't sleep. I have something on my mind and It's preventing me from sleeping."

"What's wrong Rubes?" She doesn't look at me. "It's alright you can tell me."

She shuffles a bit nervously. Then she finally speaks. "Blake? What do you think of me?"

"Well you're a great leader and you see the best in everyone. You want to help anyone who needs it and I find that admirable.

"Yeah but what do you think of ME?" I sit there confused until it clicks.

"Ruby? Do you like me?" She doesn't make eye contact and I knew I hit the nail on the head. I giggle and Ruby looks at me.

"What's so funny?" she says pouting cutely.

I walk over to her. "You and your sister are the same way." I kiss her and she stiffens but relaxes and fades into the kiss. We break apart and look at each other. "Too scared to say you love someone to their face."

"Wait. Yang likes someone?" I roll my eyes and kiss her again.

"Come on. Lets go back. You can sleep with me tonight." Ruby smiles and we head back to the dorm room. We both lay in my bed and I wrap my arm around her.

"Night Blake."

"Night Ruby." We both fall asleep wrapped in each others warmth.

* * *

**There we are folks! Two confessions in one day and a shit ton of action! Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Trivia: What is the title based off of?**


	7. Love

**Hey guys. I'm out of my writers block for now... Also this will be my first Lemon chapter. Now. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Love

I wake up and see Yang still asleep. I smile and try to slip from her grasp but every time I try she holds me tighter. I sigh and turn around only to see Blake smiling at me.

"What?" She just shakes her head. "Can you do me a favor and get me some coffee?"

"Why don't you get-" she stops mid sentence and looks at my position. "She's not letting you go is she?" I shake my head. "How do you take it?"

"Four sugars with one cream." She starts to walk away and I shout after her. "Thank you!" I look back to Yang and think. _How to escape this?_ I think for a while and an idea comes to mind. I keep scooting back to the edge of the bed while Yang, who won't let go, follows. I lean off the bed and somehow get free of her grasp long enough to land on the ground back first. I look up and see a tired Ruby standing there starring at me.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

"Your sister wouldn't let me go. I had to improvise." Just then Blake comes back in holding a tray of cups. I smell the air and smell the coffee. Apparently so did Yang because she fell out of bed and on top of me. "Ow." I said from underneath her.

"What are you doing on the ground?" She asked. I roll my eyes and point to her.

"You wouldn't let me get up." I said. She grins at this.

"Oh so your on the ground cause of me eh?"

"Yes now can you get off. You're crushing me."

"Nope!" she said as she leans into me more. I grunt and she just laughs. "Oh come on. I don't weigh that much."

"No but you're crushing my nuts." She looks down and sees her knee is crushing my crotch.

"Oh." She gets off of me and we both stand up. I'm hunched over for a bit but regain my bearings. Blake hands me my cup of coffee and Yang takes another cup. Weiss walks out of the bathroom and sees all of us still not ready... Cept for Blake.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Weiss as she saw us all standing around.

"Searching for big-foot." I say sarcastically and Yang nearly spits out her coffee. Weiss just rolls her eyes and takes a cup of coffee.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asks Blake.

"How about we go into town!" says Ruby.

"You can but I won't." I say.

"Why not?" she says pouting.

"Rubes. There is an entire army looking for me. You saw what they brought just to search for me. Now that they know I'm here they'll probably send in everything they have."

"Isn't that what the military is for?"

I sigh and walk back over to the bed and wince at every step I took. I lay on Blake's bed and just stay there. I feel someone sit next to me and rub my back.

"You alright?" asked Yang.

"Just sore. Very very sore." I mumbled into the bed.

"Ruby how about you guys go into town. Jordan is feeling sore from his little fight yesterday."

"Fine." she said and left with Blake and Weiss. Yang lays next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Are you actually sore or are you just faking it?"

"My muscles are on fire. That answer your question?" I mumbled into the bed again. Yang thinks and gets an Idea.

"How about a little massage?"

"You offering?"

"Mm hm."

"I'll take you up on that offer." As soon as I say that she starts to rub my back and I feel all the soreness that was there vanish. She moves on to my arms, Then Legs, then moves up to my shoulders. As she rubs my shoulders she leans down and kisses my neck."What are you doing Yang?"

"Oh nothing." She says as she flips me over. "Just helping you relax."

* * *

**-Warning Sour fruit inbound-**

* * *

She leans down and kisses me deeply. I return the kiss and wrap my arms around her. I slowly start to take off her shirt as she does the same for me. I wrap my leg around hers and flip her around so I was on top. We continued to kiss until our lungs can't take it anymore and we're forced to break apart for air. I plant kisses along her neck going down to her collarbone. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra and take it off with my teeth. I circle her left nipple with my tongue as a moan escapes her. I tug on it with my teeth and Yang gasps in pleasure. My right hand sneaks over to her right breast for some attention. I trail more kisses down her body until I reach her pants. I slide them down her legs along with her panties revealing her dripping pussy. I slowly lick her pussy causing her to moan in pleasure even more. I move my tongue around then suck on her erect clit. Yang gasps and grabs my head holding it in place. I sneak my hand down and insert a finger and making her gasp again. I go back up and kiss her again as I add another finger into the mix. She moans into my lips and bucks her hips into each thrust. I remove my hand and take off my pants. I position myself over her tease her a little.

"Jordan Please!" She whines.

"Please what?"

"Please just fuck me already!"

"As you wish." I say as I thrust into her. I go at a steady pace with Yang moaning with each thrust. I pick up the pace and thrust at a faster pace. Yang's walls clench and unclench around my dick and I can tell she's close. I lean down and kiss her as I thrust as fast as I can. Yang's walls clench as she reaches climax and her back arches. I pull out and cum all over her body and collapse next to her.

* * *

**-Safe-**

* * *

We lay there catching our breath. After a few minutes Yang looks at me and smiles.

"That. Was great." She says between breaths.

"Yes. You were." I say and she playfully hits my arm and gets up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She said and heads for the bathroom. After she closes the door and I hear the water running I sneak in. Yang doesn't notice me and I sneak up behind her. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. She looks at me and smiles. _Best day ever._

* * *

**So there it is. The first lemon I have ever written. I will have a poll on my page so you can tell me how I did. Till next time. Stack Out.**


	8. Update!

**Just an update for all of you. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I can't continue the stories until Season 2 of ruby comes out. I have a fight for my team vs CRDL in 'Team JNGL' and the rest are going to be at the Vytal tournament. I'm sorry everyone. I will make it up to you once I see CRDL's weapons in action and how they fight. along with Velvet because I'm curious about her weapon. Till season 2. Stack out!**


End file.
